1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a gate valve, which is capable of opening and closing a transfer passage through which a workpiece is transferred from one processing chamber into another processing chamber, or of opening and closing a fluid passage or a discharge passage through which a pressure fluid, a gas, or the like flows.
2. Description of the Related Art
Heretofore, in processing apparatus for semiconductor wafers, liquid crystal substrates or the like, the semiconductor wafers, liquid crystal substrates or the like are fed in and out through passages into various processing chambers, and gate valves are used in such passages for opening and closing the passages.
In such a gate valve, for example, as disclosed in Japanese Patent No. 2613171, after a valve disk reaches a confronting position of a valve sheet by translatory movement of a valve rod, which is displaced under a driving action of a cylinder, the valve rod is tilted, whereby the valve disk is pressed against and seated on the valve seat, and a passage formed in a valve box is sealed.